Blade of Fury
The Blade of Fury was one of the Shameswords crafted by Kokujin. The Dragon were not sure which soul was contained within, although Mirumoto Kenzo believed it was the soul of his father Mirumoto Junnosuke. Appearance and Abilities The blade had a marbled black and red hilt and a matching saya. Book of Fire, p. 133 The blade made the people nearby to be more irritable than normal, which result an increasing number of violent incidents in the area the blade were. When wielding during an attack the sword gleaming a dull red. The wielder used it as if he was an expert of the Niten style, the one who had been mastered by Junnosuke in life. Fury, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Asako Tsuruko The Blade of Fury was the most straightforward and dangerous Shamesword to be encoutered to this date. Shortly after the Dragon-Phoenix War the blade appeared in the possession of a Phoenix bloodspeaker named Asako Tsuruko. The blade fascinated her and she quickly came under its control. The Four Winds, p. 142 Using Fury she infiltrated Shiro Mirumoto in 1161 and assassinated the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Uso, saying the blade was forged by a madman using the soul of a disgraced Dragon samurai. The lost soul of Junnosuke took his revenge against the man who made him a ronin. Legacy, by Shawn Carman For years she struggled with the blade for control but in the end she failed and was eventually killed by her Dragon yojimbo Mirumoto Kazunori. Mirumoto Kazunori Tsuruko wrote a letter to her yojimbo Kazunori stating that not only was she the one who had killed Uso, as well a Dragon magistrate but that she was also a Bloodspeaker. She also claimed to not know where the shamesword had come from but that it just showed up in her belongings one day. Tsuruko claims that it was the sword that drove her to kill Uso, which she deeply regretted and the memory of it haunted her for years. Tsuruko went to Seiden Sanzo to pray to for guidance, but when Kazunori confronted her with the letter she killed the monk there and fought Kazunori, who took the shamesword and killed her with it before fleeing into the woods to hide in the Shrine of Stone. Mirumoto Kenzo Mirumoto Kenzo and Kaelung tracked Kazunori to the shrine and killed him. During the fight Kenzo saw the face of his father reflected in the blade and thought that the blade was tricking by showing that which he sought. After understanding more about the shamesword he believed that it contained the soul of his disgraced father Mirumoto Junnosuke. he seeks to free his soul. Kenzo did not know the Tsukuro's words when she killed Uso, but guessed the truth. Kept Safe Kenzo brought the Shamesword to the High House of Light to be put in trustworthy hands. Broken Tiger, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf As Kenzo alone seemed immune to the blades' siren call the Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Rosanjin, decided to give Fury back to Kenzo. Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman Wielders of Fury * Asako Tsuruko * Mirumoto Kazunori * Mirumoto Kenzo External Links * Blade of Fury (Hidden City) Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai